Everything's changed
by normasashes
Summary: My view on what happened between the first two Darvey scenes on 901.


**A/N: The power of Darvey works in mysterious ways and made me come up with this. I couldn't help but think about what happened between them going to sleep and Donna calling Rachel and this is what came out (it was better in my head and I couldn't wrap it up the way I had first envisioned, sorry).**

**It may be a little more descriptive than I usually go for when writing their feelings, but I tried to tone it down so it wouldn't be boring. They just made me so emotional (insert crying emoji here)! **

**Enough with the excuses, hope you like it enough to let me know your thoughts on it!**

* * *

He moves his body slightly to the side, just enough not to crush her, but still as close as he can be. Moving away from her is not an option now and he believes it will never be. Not after tonight.

The tip of his nose is touching her neck and her scent soothes him. That relaxes his body even more, his muscles tingling from their recent activity and begging for some rest.

He moves his arm under her shoulder, in an attempt to hold her to him even though he knows she's not going anywhere. She promptly reaches for his hand and his heart swells a bit more, knowing that she can't stop touching him just as much as he can't get enough of her and her skin in contact to his. The fact that he can do it now whenever he wants giving him a kind of peace that he didn't know he was looking for.

"Everything's changed." He mumbles while caressing the palm of her hand.

"I know." She answers while caressing his hair, sending him into the first of many great nights of sleep they'd share.

* * *

He doesn't know what wakes him up. The bright room - since closing the curtains was something far from their minds the other night -, or Donna's back moving against him. The single action making his body react and ready itself for another go. Would he ever not want to have her now? At the moment, he felt like they could live in her bedroom forever, take-out being their source of energy to keep going at it until they felt like they've made up for the past 13 lost years.

He hugs her closer to him, his hand caressing her waist for a while before going up and closing in on one of her breasts, his thumb lazily stroking her soft skin.

He didn't feel like it was a dream. It was all very much real and he knew it. And it would be his reality from now on, because he had no intentions of ever sleeping apart again. He makes a mental note to tell her he'll be back there that night.

She begins to stir and her hand automatically goes to his on her breast. She sighs contently and lets out a chuckle when she pushes back and feels him hard against her.

"Good to know you don't need long hours to recharge, old man." She says, throwing him a teasing look over her shoulder.

Her husky voice makes his cock twitch and he bites gently where her neck meets her shoulder, "Are you seriously going for an age joke after what we did last night?" He nuzzles behind her ear and gives her lobe a little bite before continuing, "And need I remind you that you're not _that_ younger than me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turns on her back and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "And if I recall, you were the one who passed out as soon as your head hit the pillow."

Her teasing smile warms his heart. He had missed this. Them. Not the sex, even if he did think about the other time more often than he should. But their connection, their banter, her quick-witted answers.

He covers her body with his, his thoughts making a smile of his own form on his face.

"What?" She asks upon seeing his expression.

"I'm just thinking that now I need something to get me ready for the day." He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and bends down to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm… coffee, two sugars, a splash of vanilla?" She says between a moan, enjoying the kisses he's now showering upon her chest.

"Sure, later. I have something else in mind now." His lips close in on one of her nipples, making her buckle up against him.

Her fingers weave through his hair while he trails kisses down her stomach, "And what would that be?"

He hugs one of her thighs, placing kisses on its inside from her knee up. "Some Donna," he bites her close to her crotch, making her yelp and let out a small laugh. "With a splash of Donna." And he wastes no time teasing her, his tongue parting her folds with lazy strokes, making her tighten her pull on his hair while she moans.

"Oh, god!" She says while closing her eyes and throwing her head back. She's sensitive from last night, but he seems to anticipate that and handles her with such tenderness that she feels like crying.

His mouth leaves her and she complains right away.

"Har-vey. Repeat with me. I'm not letting anyone else get the praise I deserve." He jokes.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Okay. _Har-vey_! Now… please!"

"What do you want?" He says already kneeling between her thighs, still holding one of them, and placing himself at her entrance.

"You, all of you, again, all the time, it feels like I'm starving and only you can quench this hunger I'm feeling." He has no answer for that. He knows exactly what she's talking about and he slowly enters her, no hurry, just savoring the feeling of her wet walls enveloping him, as someone would enjoy the taste of a good wine rolling around their tongue.

While the hand holding her thigh pulls her to him, his other one travels up her belly, through the middle of her breasts and her neck, his thumb gently stroking her face close to her ear as their eyes lock and there's only them.

No whipped cream, no strawberries, no hurry in them needing each other for the first time after 13 years. They had done crazy and wild last night. This is something else, something new, a first for them, and they don't ruin it trying to understand. They just go with it, feeling each other and riding the pleasure wave when it finally hits.

Harvey rests his forehead on hers while he tries to steady his breathing. "That was…"

"Yeah…" He opens his eyes to find her looking at him and he knows she gets it. She has always done it. And he can't help how natural it feels to be there with her, like this was their normal all along, like they have been doing it for the past 13 years.

He can't help but look forward for the next 13 and more.


End file.
